Lexicon
by tenspeed457
Summary: Zexion starts spending time with his roommate, Axel, and his boyfriend, Roxas. They introduce him to Demyx.  Yaoi, rated for lemons, language, and drug use.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter One~

* * *

(I own nothing)

* * *

"Zexxy!" Dear God, what now? I turned, just in time to be bowled down by an overly enthusiastic Demyx.

"What do you want?" He stuck his lip out at me, pouting like the immature moron he is.

"Aww, c'mon, Zexxy. Have a little fun with me."

"Stop calling me that!" I snapped, finally losing my patience. The look on his face _would_ have made me feel slightly guilty- except that I knew that it wasn't sincere. He was just pretending to be hurt. I had fallen for his tricks too many times before. "And stop trying to make me feel bad. Surely by now you know that I am incapable of feeling remorse." Sure enough, his injured look gave way to a more playful one.

"Eh, it doesn't hurt to try, does it?"

"I dunno, Demyx. Looks like he might end up hurting you in a minute here," Axel piped up. Damn that roommate of mine... I gave him a glare as well, which he ignored. It was his fault, after all, that I had to deal with this fool Demyx. Well, partially his fault. He and his boyfriend, Roxas, had gotten the brilliant idea to try to set me up with Roxas's roommate. Now, I like Roxas well enough, I guess. He's nice, not too loud or obnoxious like Axel, and seems to be halfway intelligent. So foolishly, I agreed to meet this guy. He was totally different from whatever I had expected. He was like... well, he's hard to describe, but he's got that irritating streak of Axel's that drives me crazy and enough energy to rival a squirrel (or any rodent, for that matter). He wouldn't shut up- especially when it came to anything that had to do with music. Apparently, this guy played every instrument imaginable. Even with those that he'd never played or even heard of, he had an uncanny talent for picking them up, spending a few hours with them, and ending up sounding like a professional. This aspect of him was one that I could admire- it's obvious that he's extremely intelligent and talented. That's not really the only thing that drew me to him, though. No, as much as I complain about him, I don't hate him. Quite the opposite, actually. He drives me crazy, but I do enjoy spending time with him, and we usually get along pretty well. What really kept me interested in him was the absolute earnestness with which he faces life. Everything he does, he faces with complete sincerity. If he doesn't like something, he'll tell you that he doesn't like it. When he likes something, on the other hand, he makes it damn clear to _everyone_ he meets. Which was why he was, at the moment, trying to hold my hand. Well, I guess I could let him, just for right now, because there was no one around except for Axel and Roxas, and they don't actually count. As soon as I stopped trying to wrench my hand away from his eager grasp, his expression turned into a wide smile, although he said nothing (for once). Alright, so maybe I did like Demyx quite a bit, but there was no way that anyone would hear me admit it. No way. Okay, maybe.

"Oooh, Zexion! Guess what?" I sighed, not missing the sly look that passed between Axel and Roxas. They found it absolutely hilarious that I would put up with his antics, and they enjoyed laughing about how angry I was about the whole thing. Haha, guys. Really funny.

"What, Demyx?"

"So I found this sheet music online, and it's the theme to the new Zelda game, for the piano. I ordered a copy of it this morning!" He smiled at me brightly, clearly ecstatic about said music.

"Cool," I muttered, giving his hand a quick squeeze. His eyes widened slightly, and I must say that it was a very amusing sight. "You'll have to play it for us when you get it." He beamed at me, obviously thrilled that I was showing an interest in what he was talking about. Yeah, he was rather soothing to be around, despite what I might say sometimes.

"Zex," Demyx whispered quietly. I looked at him questioningly, and he nodded toward my red-headed roommate.

"Axel, put that out _**this instant**_!" I shouted when I noticed exactly what he was doing. He rolled his eyes, crumpling the burning piece of paper he held, not even wincing as his hands smothered the flames.

"You're no fun, Zexxy."

"Don't you _dare_ start calling me by those ridiculous nicknames," I warned him. He crossed his arms, glaring at me.

"Oh? And why is Demyx allowed to call you that?" He winked at Roxas, and I knew that my cheeks were flushing bright red.

"For one thing, he's not allowed to, he just does it anyway. For another thing, he's less of a jerk than you are." Beside me, Demyx "eeped" happily. Coming from me, that was practically a compliment.

"So... you like him then?" Roxas asked. I could tell that he was trying to take this conversation somewhere...

"Yeah... why is this of consequence?" So I said that no one would hear me admit it? Well, once again, Axel and Roxas don't really count.

"Well, considering that you don't like _anyone_ that well... Just wondered if you liked him more than you like us," he said, a little too innocently to be believable. Axel nodded in agreement. Yes, I realized that they were baiting me, but I couldn't help myself from correcting him.

"Actually, I am _far_ more attached to him than I am to either of you. Especially you, Axel." This time, Demyx shrieked (yes, he shrieks like a bloody twelve-year-old girl) and squeezed my hand to the point that I couldn't feel my fingers. "Demyx, please stop destroying my hand." He smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Zexxy," he whispered.

"B-But _Zexxy_-poo," Axel whimpered, putting his hand to his heart in mock heartbreak. "I thought- I thought that we had something special... if you know what I mean." I glared at him.

"Axel, your attempts at humor do nothing to amuse me." Axel laughed.

"Hey, c'mon, Zexion. I'm just messing with you, man. Not that I don't love you dearly, Zexxy... which just happens to rhyme with sexy." He winked and blew a kiss at me.

"Stay the fuck away from me," I told him, with as much seriousness as I could manage.

"Shit, Demyx, good luck with him," He said, laughing. "And quit glaring at me. Trust me, he's all yours." How dare he-

"Good," Demyx and Roxas said forcefully at the exact same time. Even I had to join in the laughter at their overly possessive attitudes.

"He's no fun, anyway." I had every intention of killing Axel as soon as Demyx and Roxas left.

"Aww, be nice, Axel," Demyx whined. He's very good at whining- believe me. "He's not that bad." I wasn't exactly sure if I should be offended or flattered... Knowing Demyx, though, he meant it in the nicest way possible, so I decided to consider it a compliment. "I like him a lot." Aww... that was pretty cute, I have to say. As much as I seem like an overly stoic jerk, I like cute things, such as animals. And Demyx. I cannot help it; observing things that are perceived as "cute" releases endorphins, creating pleasurable feelings toward cute things. It is why teddy bears and other sorts of stuffed animals are designed the way they are: their proportions mimic those of human babies (short, stubby limbs, small, centered nose, and a very wide forehead), which we instinctively find cute. We are programmed to feel affection towards human babies so that we feel the urge to protect and care for them, thus ensuring the survival of the species. But, I digress... Axel was still provoking Demyx, poking fun at me and my cold personality.

"Alright, you two," I sighed in defeat. "Enough already." Demyx threw his arms around my shoulders. I resisted the urge to shake him off.

"Sorry, Zexion... he was being mean about you." He glared at Axel, obviously still teasing.

"Well, Demyx, _thank_ you for defending my honor," I said sarcastically. He laughed, ruffling my hair.

"Any time, Zexxy!" He kissed my cheek as I muttered angry obscenities, frantically trying to fix my hair. It had looked so good before. _Damn_ him...

* * *

_Probably no man ever had a friend that he did not dislike a little. _  
_~E.W. Howe _

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, how's it going? Thank you very much for reading my newest story! I'm having a lot of fun writing it, so I really hope you enjoy it!

I chose the title, because that's the name of Zexion's weapon, his book, in the games, not to mention like a dictionary.

Let me know what you think of it! thank you!

*many thanks to soundofmadness223*

~alex~


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter Two~

* * *

(I own nothing)

* * *

"Okay, so where was it? What street was it on?" I was trying to drive Demyx to a job interview he had, but so far, it was not going so well. For one thing, he wasn't sure exactly where it was. For another thing, he didn't even remember the name of the place. It was like, a private law firm, but it was the guy's name, and he said that it was something really hard to pronounce. This was seeming really shady. Why would this guy make the interview at eight at night on Friday?

"I told you, it's on Sprinkle!"

"Well where is Sprinkle?"

"I-I-I don't know!" I sighed. God, leave it to Demyx to get lost and then panic, only getting us more lost.

"Alright, I'm turning onto Mills." I decided, turning right onto the road that seemed busier than the one I was on. I was trying to get to downtown.

"There! There! You have to turn onto Lake Street! Turn there on Lake!"

"Demyx, shut up! You're freaking me out!" I couldn't concentrate when he was shouting like that! I did my best to turn the corner where he indicated. Yes, this looked familiar... and just up here, it should connect with Sprinkle... bingo. So... where was the place? "Do you see it anywhere?" He scanned the buildings as we passed, desperately glancing back and forth between the roads and the printed directions he had clasped in his hands.

"Well, it's 7740. Where are the addresses? Why doesn't anywhere have any goddam addresses posted?"

"Well, wait, here's one. 7690. We went too far. Let's go back this way." I pulled into a lot, circling around once and cutting into traffic headed the way we's been just coming. "Demyx, dude. Call him. Just tell him where we are, and tell him that we're having trouble finding his exact building."

"Grrrrrrr fine! I didn't want to have to call him. Or be late... shit, man, shit, shit, shit..." he muttered as he punched in the number of his potential future boss. "Hello, Mr. Michaels? This is Demyx. I have an interview with you at eight? I'm running just a bit late, and I'm having some trouble finding your exact building... oh, okay. I see it right now. I'll be there in just a minute. Thank you!" He closed his phone. "Okay, turn right here, into Joyner Auto Center."

"What?" Why would I turn here?

"Because, that's the building it's in."

"It's in an auto center building?"

"Yes. Just let me out of the car." Was he serious?

"No way! This looks shady as hell!"

"Fine then." He opened his door and got out of the car, leaving me as he walked through the front door of this decidedly shady place.

"Demyx, call me if anything goes wrong!" I called out the window after him. He waved.

"I'll be fine, Zexxy!" He winked at me, and I could feel my cheeks blushing.

"Don't fucking call me that! And if something terrible happens to you, it's not my fault!" He winked again before closing the door behind him. Shit. Now what was I supposed to do for the next... well, however long this interview was going to last? I didn't want to go too far away, just in case it turned out that this attorney guy ended up being some sort of crazy rapist murder person and Demyx needed me to come pick him up. Not that I was being melodramatic, or anything. But there was nothing really around here except for a couple of fast-food joints, so I went through a drive-thru, got some fries, and parked in a parking lot. I spent the next half-hour reading my physics book. Well? I was bored and anxious and there was nothing else to do. Alright, forty-five minutes? This was getting ridiculous... what was taking him so long? Shouldn't he have been out here by now? Oh, wait! There he was! I sped to the correct parking lot, pulling up alongside Demyx so that he could get in. Well, he looked okay... not bleeding, smiling...

"What the fuck took you so long?"

"Zexion, I got the job!" He screeched, ignoring my question completely.

"Well good, but why were you in there so long?"

"I was signing tax papers and stuff. Why, you worried, Zexxy?" Ugh.

"No, you retard. I was bored. I had to read my physics book." Of course I was worried, you moron! I worry about you a lot! Of course, I could never say that to him, but that's kind of what I felt like screaming some days.

"Aww, poor, poor Zexion. But yeah, I start next Monday."

"So... why the fuck is a law firm inside of an auto center building?"

"Ah..." He blushed, laughing sheepishly. "I kinda messed that up, 'cause on Craig's list I found it on-"

"Wait, Craig's list? You found out about this job from a website?" Moron! What if it had been a trap? Like some creepy rapist guy luring people to him?

"Dude, Zexxy. Chillax. Lissen, they give you these like, number things, like a serial number for your item or job, and you send stuff to those number things, so I got confused." ...Wow. I'd not heard that before... but I could see how it could happen. That was not the point here, though!

"But Demyx, seriously. What if that had just been some creepy old guy pretending to have a job opening open to attractive young males at fucking eight at night? What if something weird had happened to you? You can't just jump out of the car whenever you want to. You have to consider what might happen to you. I mean, if you had brought someone with you, or maybe turned your cell phone _**on **_for once, you would have been safer."

"No, dude, Zexion, chill. Listen. I walk in there, and there's a carseat, pictures of his family, and just all kinds of things like that. I mean, this guy is a family man. He's a really cool guy, I think."

"But you didn't know that going into it! That's what I'm talking about! That lack of planning!" Demyx cocked his head sideways at me, the beginnings of a smile forming on his lips. "What's so funny?"

"I love you, you know that?" Well, that was abrupt.

"That wasn't what I asked you."

"And I know you at least like me a little."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because. You always like to talk to me, or be around me, and you worry about what happens to me. I mean, you have to like me at least a little, right?"

"Well I don't want you to get murdered, do I? I don't really want anyone to get murdered!" I didn't know why I was getting so angry about this.

"Zexion, be honest. Please? Just..." He lowered his eyes, and I could tell that he was being serious; this meant a lot to him. "Just... I mean, you do like me, right? Like, maybe sorta more than just friends?" I sighed. I couldn't deny it. He was the only person I would even consider dating, and he was pretty adorable...

"Maybe," I mumbled, embarrassed.

"I'm glad." He was smiling like a moron. "I really like you." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you tell me like, every ten minutes."

"No, Zexion." He was looking frustrated. Why was he looking frustrated? He was the one being stupid... "No. I'm serious. You always just kinda blow me off, and you don't act like you care that I'm telling you that. Please, just take this seriously. I like you a lot, and I'm starting to feel like I want to be with you." Oh, wow. My brain had totally just frozen up there. What the fuck was I supposed to say to that? I mean, I could tell him how I felt, but that would be so humiliating. Strangely enough, though, I kind of wanted to be with him, too. It went against everything in my nature, to let someone close to me and to admit that I have feelings. I'm not a very open guy, obviously, and I generally don't like to be around people. Not that I dislike people, I just don't like talking to them that much, and I'm not good at it anyway. Which is why I almost expected Demyx to get fed up with me and my gloomy behavior, but apparently, that was not the case.

"So-So what exactly are you trying to ask me?" I stammered.

"Well, you- are we dating? Do you want to date me?" He didn't sound too nervous, but his hands were shaking, and he kept looking at me and then away very quickly. I knew my face was bright red, and I kept tripping over my words.

"Um- I- well, um... sure?" I made it sound more like a question than an answer, but Demyx seemed pretty damn excited about it.

"Really? Oh, awesome!" He pumped his fist in the air, as if in victory. "Awesome! So we can go on dates and stuff now, right?"

"I guess so." He looked ecstatic. I was happy, too... I hadn't really been expecting him to say anything... not that I minded. I hadn't ever really had very many successful relationships, but maybe with Demyx... maybe this could work.

* * *

_Life belongs to the living, and he who lives must be prepared for changes._  
_~Johann Wolfgang Von Goethe_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well, there's chapter two... I hope you liked it. :)

My friends and I had almost this exact same situation one time, where she had a job interview in this really shady auto center at like 8:30 pm. Kind of an uneventful chapter, but now they're dating!


	3. Chapter 3

(I own nothing)

* * *

~Chapter Three~

* * *

*drugs in this chapter ;)

* * *

"Zexion? Hey, come sit with me!" Demyx called from the couch. I wrinkled my nose, the smell of weed strong in the air.

"No. You've been smoking again, haven't you?" He nodded, smiling serenely at me.

"Yes, I have. You should try it some time, just once, to see if you really hate it as much as you think you do." Larxene nodded in agreement from the other couch.

"Yeah, really. Just come smoke a bowl with us. It would do you some good," she said, smiling. Well, if it could make Larxene less of a raving bitch, then it couldn't be _all_ bad...

"No!" I said loudly, to silence the little doubt in my head. Granted, I was curious, but... not with all these people around. Okay, so no one looked like they cared at all, but that wasn't the point. With my luck, I'd be the guy who's really obnoxious, and everyone makes fun of him, and then he pukes in the flowers outside of Vexen's house. Okay, so maybe I was thinking of alcohol, but it was only that one time that I did that! Usually I don't drink that much, really! "Demyx, you know I don't like that..." Okay, it was a lie. I loved to be around Demyx when he was smoking. The things he said, and the way he acted... it was as if all pretenses had been dropped, and he was just... very natural, and relaxed. I still didn't want to admit it, though, especially after all the shit I'd given him about it.

"Zex, no one cares," Axel said quietly, as if reading my mind. "No one will think any less of you either way, and we all love you. Just don't do anything you're not comfortable with."

"Pussy," Larxene muttered. Okay, I take back what I said about her being less of a bitch when she's stoned. She's just less intense about it.

"Don't worry, Zexxy." Axel always says that I'm as easy to read as one of the books I always have around me, and maybe it's true, to him and Demyx, and maybe Roxas. But to everyone else, I just... I come across all wrong. Maybe I could take a page out of Demyx's book, and just... relax, and be myself. It couldn't hurt to try, just this once, right?

"...Fine."

"Yay!" Demyx giggled as he fished around in his bag for his supplies.

"Here, Dem. I'll pack it. Larxene, you throwing down any?" She shrugged.

"Might as well." She passed what looked like a pill container towards him.

"Wait, what's that?" I didn't want to try any pills or anything like that!

"Chill. Just what I keep my weed in."

"Oh." I felt a little foolish, but then again, it was a perfectly legitimate concern, in my opinion. I watched as Axel skillfully tore the clumps of plant matter into tiny pieces, putting it into the end of the the dark blue glass pipe.

"Here you go, Zexion. You want greens?" What the hell did that mean?

"W-what?"

"First hit," Demyx whispered to me. I shook my head.

"Um, I don't- um," I didn't want to tell them that I didn't know how to do it, but Demyx seemed to get what I was trying to say.

"Just watch me and do what I do." I nodded, watching carefully as he held it in his left hand. "Okay, see the little hole here? The choke? You want to cover that up at first." He covered it with his thumb, breathing in as he held the lighter to the weed in the pipe. Then, he let up on the choke, inhaling more deeply. "Then you want to do that, just to get the rest of the smoke in the bowl. Just don't take too big of a hit for your first time." He took one more quick hit, which he held in, before passing it to me. I swallowed, having second thoughts, but there was no way I could back out now, after I said that I would try it. I did exactly as I had seen Demyx do, although I took a much smaller breath. I passed it to Axel, who was applauding me. As I exhaled, I felt a bit of a rush, almost like when you stand up too quickly. "Well?" Demyx asked, peering at me expectantly. "What do you think?" I shrugged.

"I don't know... I don't feel too much different."

"Well, you'll need a few more hits, first." I nodded silently, actually kind of excited. I'd never done anything this explicitly illegal before, and it was kind of exciting. By the time it reached me for the third time, I was beginning to feel pretty unusual. My body felt light and free, and I felt so... happy. And peaceful. I was having a conversation with Larxene about school, and I found myself agreeing with her far more than was usual. She was being pretty nice, and I was just feeling so good about everything, that it was one of the most fun conversations I've had with anyone in a while. And then... then Axel brought out the snacks. I have nothing against eating, normally, although I don't really do it unless it is absolutely necessary. My physician has hinted a few times at the possibility of an eating disorder, perhaps brought on by my OCD and extreme perfectionism, but I really think that he is overreacting on the subject. But as I was saying, I had never been overly fond of eating... until that night. I've never had better food in my life, and it was just Doritos and other hideously unhealthy snack foods.

"So, Zexxy, how're you liking blazing with us?" I nodded, smiling widely.

"I think I like it... I feel really happy right now. I like you all a lot, you know that?" Demyx put his arm around me as Axel laughed loudly and Roxas giggled.

"I told you you'd like it..." I sighed.

"Yes, you were right. I'm sorry." For some reason, when I was stoned, I didn't mind apologizing, or admitting that I was wrong. Usually, my pride is my biggest downfall. I have a very hard time admitting defeat, and it often caused problems for me.

"I like you better like this," Larxene told me. "You're less of a jerk." I giggled.

"Um... thanks?"

"Don't worry, Zexxy. I don't think you're a jerk at all," Demyx sighed, smiling at me dreamily. I blushed, moving the tiniest bit closer. He made a contented noise, squeezing me closer to his body, while Larxene pretended to gag.

"You guys are all disgusting," she told us.

"Aww, c'mon, Larx. Lighten up a little," Roxas said, giving her his most innocent look. Even she had to grin at that.

"It's true and you know it. Although I'm glad you decided to stop being such a tight-ass," she said, gesturing to me. Again, I wasn't sure whether to be offended or to take it as a compliment.

"Um... thank you..."

"See, Zexion?" Axel piped up. "I told you it would do you some good to loosen up." Fine, fine. So he had been right, for once. It didn't happen often.

We smoked a little more, and then Larxene announced that she had to be getting back, as she had to work early the next morning.

"But I don't want to leave!" Demyx whined, hanging on to my arm. He and Roxas had been her ride.

"Demyx, don't worry," I told him. "I'll see you tomorrow, maybe. Or some other time really soon..." I frowned. "I hope." Shut up, don't laugh. I was blazed, okay?

"I know, but it's so sad!" Demyx countered, clutching my sweatshirt sleeve.

"You know what we _could_ do..." Axel said, a smirk on his face. "We could trade roommates for the night... only if you wang to, though, Demyx." Before I could open my mouth to protest, Demyx shrieked in joy, jumping in the air and landing more or less on top of me.

"Jesus, Dem. At least wait until we leave," Larxene admonished. It took me a moment to understand what she was getting at.

"Hey!" I protested, my cheeks burning in embarrassment. "Don't say that kind of thing!" She laughed.

"Zexion, you are a funny stoner, you know that?" She smiled at me, and for once, it wasn't a bitter, sarcastic smile. "You guys have fun tonight, okay?"

"Yeah," Axel added. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, okay?" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I don't think that will be a problem for them." Okay, I didn't want to think about what that could mean. "Anyway, see you tomorrow, Demyx. Have fun!" Demyx waved to his roommate, while I deliberately ignored mine, keeping my attention focused (for the most part- I was rather easily distracted at the time) on Demyx. As soon as the door was closed, Demyx was looking at me anxiously.

"So? What do you want to do?" He asked, looking at me expectantly. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. What was I supposed to say?

"U-um..." I stammered. "I dunno... what do you want to do?" I knew I was blushing; I could feel the sudden heat on my cheeks. He shrugged.

"I dunno... I guess we don't really have to do much of anything, if that's okay with you... I mean, I'm perfectly happy to just sit her and cuddle with you..." and cuddling was sounding really good. I smiled hugely, throwing my arms around his neck.

"That sounds great..." I planted a light kiss on his cheek, and this time, he blushed bright red, smiling happily.

"Zexion..." he murmured, stroking the side of my face softly and smoothing my hair. Slowly, so slowly that it seemed to last an eternity, he leaned forward, gently kissing my lips and leaving me speechless. I stared back at him for a few moments, trying to read the jumble of emotions evident on his face as he gauged my reaction. After opening and closing my mouth dumbly for a few moments, I broke into a shy grin, stealing a kiss of my own. He sighed contentedly, pulling me down next to him as he sat on the sofa. He held me tightly, almost sitting on his lap, as he stroked my hair softly, occasionally murmuring into my ear or kissing me gently. Before long, we were reclined on the sofa, my arms wrapped around his neck as he held me protectively.

"Demyx?" I muttered, stifling a yawn.

"Hmm?"

"I-I-I'm tired," I stammered, unable to hold back the second yawn.

"Did you want to go to bed?" I paused, unsure of what exactly he meant by that. My expression must have given me away, because he kissed my forehead. "We don't have to do anything, but I think we should be getting to sleep sometime soon." I yawned again, nodding in consent. "You have any pajamas I can wear?" I nodded. I rifled around in my drawer until I found a pair of plain blue sleep pants, throwing them across the room to Demyx. "Hey, thanks," he said, stripping down to his underwear with no warning. I blushed, turning away quickly. "What's wrong, Demyx?" He teased. "You okay over there?"

"I'm fine," I snapped, embarrassed. "Do you want to go to bed, or not?"

"Hell yes!" He grabbed my hand enthusiastically, pulling me into the next room. I tentatively crawled under the covers next to him, relaxing as he held me against his chest. I fell asleep, lulled by the steady sound of his breathing.

* * *

_When I was a kid I inhaled frequently. That was the point.  
__~Barack Obama_

* * *

A/N: okay, please please don't hate me! I could have sworn I posted this! I'd even had it uploaded on the site at one point... ugh. so so so sorry. it won't happen again, though, I can tell you that, because now I'm getting out of my creative funk, and getting back into writing. I finished my Mighty Boosh story, and I know exactly what I'm going to do with my Yu-Gi-Oh ones. So once again, life is good.

I like the quote- I knew there was a reason I liked him! just in case you didn't pick up on it, it's in response to Bill Clinton claiming that, although he experimented with marijuana, he "never inhaled." uh-huh, just keep telling people that, Bill.

*many thanks to soundofmadness223.*

let me know what you think! remember, no flames because of drug usage; I give adequate warning in the description that there will be drugs. I hope you're enjoying it so far!

~alex~


	4. Chapter 4

(I own nothing)

* * *

~Chapter Four~

* * *

*Drugs in this chapter... and probably every other one. :)

**edit** sorry, I know I forgot the quote when I posted! it's fixed now, though.

* * *

I was pleasantly surprised the next morning when I felt totally normal. If anything, I felt better-rested than normal. It wasn't at all what I had expected. I didn't really have too much time to think about it, though, because almost immediately after becoming conscious, I became aware of a foreign body in my bed. That foreign body, of course, being Demyx. I panicked for a moment, but upon realizing that I still remembered everything I'd done- and that I'd not done anything too incredibly stupid- I relaxed, enjoying his presence in silence. I'd never seen him so still; usually, he was in a state of constant motion. He seemed fairly content in sleep, his face peaceful and calm. When he finally did open his eyes to look at me, he smiled.

"Hey, Zexxy! How'd you sleep?" I knew I was blushing- I was so taken with him.

"F-fine," I admitted. "Rather well, actually. You?"

"Same. Do you have to work or anything today?" He asked, yawning.

"No... why?"

"Well, do you want to hang out? I mean, I'm already here and all, and to be frank, I have a lot of weed at the moment. I feel like that's bound to be some quality bonding time, you know?" I was a little surprised, but I didn't object to it, oddly enough.

"Alright... what will we do?"

"We can watch movies and stuff! Or shows! I have my computer here, and I have a ton of things downloaded on it."

"That sounds... like a really good plan, actually," I admitted. "Okay. How about I go make breakfast and you can get the movie set up? How do you like your eggs?" I asked, fighting off a yawn. He laughed loudly, hugging me and kissing me on the cheek. "What's so funny?" I growled, weakly attempting to push him off of me. Unsuccessfully, of course- not that I was trying too hard to push him off of me.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you'd make a wonderful wife." He ducked the half-hearted blow I aimed at his head, pinning my hand behind my back. "Hey, it's true. I'm just sayin'. And I like my eggs any way you want to make them. It doesn't really matter; in a few minutes, everything is going to taste amazing regardless."

"...Fair enough." I decided upon scrambled eggs, with shredded cheese, and then some toast and bacon. I filled two plates, placed them on a tray along with two glasses of milk, silverware, and a stack of napkins, and carried it to the other room.

"You know," Demyx said as he watched me place the food on the table. "Eating is pretty amazing when you're stoned. How long will the food stay hot? Long enough to smoke this bowl?" I smiled, reaching into my apron pocket (yes I wear an apron when I cook-so the fuck what?).

"That's why I brought the foil." I covered the food as quickly as I could, watching carefully as Demyx 'hit' the bong, as he liked to say- although this doesn't mean that you strike it, either with your hand or another object. He handed it to me, and I carefully took it, taking care not to spill the water inside or the weed inside the 'bowl.' I did exactly as I'd seen him do, and then held in my 'hit.' I let it out when my legs and cheeks started tingling. Demyx giggled. "What's so funny?" I demanded, knowing that he was laughing at me.

"You're really twitchy. I used to get like that when I first smoked. I think it's fucking adorable." Good. "Here, it's your hit." And the cycle began again as he pushed play and we started watching some weird kids' show called "Adventure Time." The more we watched, the more I realized that this show was not exactly intended solely for kids. There were so many (very) thinly veiled references to sex that I was surprised that they allowed it on Cartoon Network (although Demyx had the entire season on his computer, of course). Not that it wasn't an awesome show (especially in light of what we were doing). They went on adventures (hence the title), and used words like "mathematical!" and "rhombus," and even though they were always fighting monsters and slaying evil beasts, Finn (the human) and Jake (the dog) always tried to reason with the antagonist ("no, you don't _have_ to kidnap princesses! Imprisoning people against their will is wrong!), which was refreshing.

"This is the weirdest thing I've ever seen," I told Demyx as we watched them dance, their limbs becoming all squiggly and weird, with Lumpy Space Princess (aka LSP) at the 'weekly promcoming dance' ("omg, it's gonna be SO lumping awesome.")

"But it's a good show!" He whined back around a mouthful of hash (haha) browns. Apparently the munchies had kicked in.

"I'm not debating that, I'm just saying that it's the weirdest thing ever."

"Dude, just wait until you see some of the other episodes!"

"I'm sure they're weird too."

"No, dude. You don't even know."

"I can imagine." Demyx giggled at me for no apparent reason, but I felt the need to giggle back, and before I knew it, we were both lying there, side-by-side, laughing hysterically. Not that it's a bad thing to do; laughing is actually proven to be very beneficial to one's health.

"You wanna see this really weird British show?" I sighed.

"Not right now. We aren't even done with this episode!" I pointed out, as the 'Gumball Guardians' told Finn to 'solve [the math problem] or die.' "Later, maybe?"

"Alright. But it's even funnier than this!"

"Okay, we can watch it later. Besides, didn't you want to show me the roughhousing episode?" His eyes grew about two times larger.

"OH YEAH!" He jumped up from where he sat. "Thanks for reminding me!"

"No problem. Shouldn't you sit back down, though?" I asked, not entirely sure myself if there was a reason for him to stand.

"Yeah... I think there was something I was going to do, but I dunno." I shook my head, rolling my eyes.

"You're hopeless, you know."

"Yeah, but you like me." And with that, he wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me unnecessarily hard. I didn't push him off, though. Maybe it was just the weed, but I felt so nice and comfy there next to him, that even though I would normally freak out about spending this much time with someone, and about not getting work done before watching weird children's shows, I was... relaxed. I was perfectly content to just sit there with Demyx and enjoy his presence. And I know he enjoyed mine- he told me six times.

* * *

_Let's never be stupid again!  
__Wait. Let's always be stupid... forever! __  
__~Jake and Finn, respectively_

* * *

A/N: Have any of you watched Adventure Time? you should. it's such a weird show, but I love it! my boyfriend and I watch it all the time (yeah, we're 20. almost, in my case, at any rate).

thanks for reading, and thanks for the reviews! you know how much I love them... let me know what you think! :D

*many thanks to soundofmadness223*

** sorry for the lack of quote when I originally posted... fail on my part.**

ugh, I woke up today, and it was snowing. :P

~alex~


	5. Chapter 5

(I own nothing)

* * *

~Chapter Five~

* * *

**drugs in this chapter, as always, AND *gasp* sex. so if you've been waiting for this fic to live up to its M rating... here you go. :D **

* * *

I sighed, glancing at the clock above the stove. 4:13. I shook my head, kicking myself mentally. What was I, a lovesick teenage girl?

"What's goin' on, Zexxy?" Axel asked, walking into the room with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing. I'm bored." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What time does Demyx get out of work?"

"Five," I replied- too quickly, I realized, as Axel snickered.

"Aww, isn't that sweet? Zexxy knows exactly what time his boyfriend gets out of work." I glared as coldly as I could at him.

"As if you're one to talk- I'm pretty sure I remember you carrying on and whining when Roxas had to stay an hour late at his job..." He shrugged, seemingly not bothered.

"It was tragic. We missed and entire hour of passionate love-making because of that." I pretended to gag, and he pretended to be offended. "Fine, then. Maybe I won't share this with you." Okay, he had my attention. Granted, not everything Axel tries to share is something that I want, but you never know with him.

"Oh? And what aren't you sharing with me?"

"Well... it is 4:19. And I know you're all heartbroken and lovesick, waiting for your honey boy." He dodged the half-hearted blow that I sent his way. "And I happen to have, right here, a joint, which we could light up, when the clock changes, if you want... Oh, there it goes. You in?" I shrugged. Why the hell not? As irritating as Axel was, he was still one of my best friends, and we hadn't hung out one-on-one in quite some time. I missed talking to him. I watched as he lit the end of the joint, taking a small hit, releasing it, and then taking in as much smoke as he could, which he held, as he passed it to me. As I hit it, I tried to ignore the intense way that Axel was watching me. "You really like him, don't you?" He finally asked, after he'd exhaled his huge hit.

"...Demyx?" I asked, as I passed it back to him, just wanting to make sure I knew who we were talking about here. I mean, of course that's who he meant, but then again, it never hurt to check.

"Yes, Demyx," he confirmed, smiling encouragingly at me. I nodded, feeling a grin slip onto my face. "SEE!" He shouted, pointing at my face, and scaring me half to death- I thought there was a spider or something on me. "This is why marijuana is good. The only time I see you smile- a real smile, at any rate- is either when you're with Demyx, stoned, or a nice combination of the two." I thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah... I'm happy when I'm with him and/or stoned. And I relax, so I don't feel so uptight about letting people know what I'm thinking or feeling or whatever." Nah, we weren't high.

"I'm glad you and Demyx work so well together."

"Me too." I smiled, but then realized that without Axel's and Roxas's efforts to introduce an uncooperative me to an overly-enthusiastic Demyx, none of this would have happened. "Axel... thanks. Thank you, and thank Roxas. I gave you two hell about even _meeting_ Demyx... I know the kind of awful person I can be to be around, but you guys kept trying, and now I owe my newly found happiness entirely to you two. So thanks." Axel was silent for a minute.

"Well... you were unhappy, but you didn't realize it. I couldn't stand to see how lonely you were, and how you wouldn't let yourself get close to anyone." We thought about what we'd just said for a moment in contemplative silence.

"I know I wouldn't have thanked you if I wasn't high, so thanks for sharing your joint, too," I admitted to Axel, giggling a little.

"Well, I wouldn't have sounded so mushy if I wasn't high, so I guess we're even," he countered, running a hand through his red spikes. I handerd the small remainder of the joint back ot Axel, coughing as the harsh last hit got the better of me. He stubbed it out and stored it in an empty Tic Tac container. Thinking that it must _surely_ be time for Demyx to be home, I glanced at the clock.

"What? How is it only 4:45?" I groaned. "We've been smoking for ages!" Axel laughed, shaking his head.

"It seems like it, doesn't it?" He sighed, glancing at his phone longingly.

"What time does Roxas get out?"

"Six... so far away..." He gave me a mournful look. "Hey!" he brightened as soon as the idea hit him. "Come check out what I got! I was going to wait until everyone was here later, but I think I'm going to Roxas's, so I might as well show you now. And Demyx, when he gets here." I followed him into his room, sitting on the bed near him as he pulled something out of a duffel bag, setting it on the bed between us. "Check this out!" He urged, his unnaturally green eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Um..." Well, I wasn't sure what it was. It looked like something electronic, a plastic box of sorts, with a long plastic tube. "That's a nice... _thing_ you have there," I told him, giggling.

"It's a vaporizer! C'mon, Zexxy. Get with it! I helped this guy move all his furniture down three flights of stairs, so he gave me this for $100. It's usually like, three times that much, and it's in really good shape." Still, I wasn't sure I understood.

"Cool? What does it do?" He smacked his forehead with his hand.

"A vaporizer? Like, for weed? Ring any bells _at all_?" I shook my head, shrugging. "Okay. Sit here with me; you've been missing out." He pulled a pill container out of his duffel bag, opened the top of the vaporizer and poured the weed into the bowl. He closed it and turned it on, and stuck a plastic bag (which had clearly been made for the machine) on the end of the tube. As soon as it was mostly full, he pulled it off, careful not to lose any, and replaced it with a second bag. "Here." He handed me the bag. "Inhale from that, and then give it to me. It will feel like you didn't get anything at first, I know." I did as he'd instructed. I wondered what this would do- after all, it wasn't smoke, but clear air. And then I exhaled, and I could _taste_ the air- which was now weed-flavored. One hit, and I was totally high. I liked this thing. It didn't even really smell like weed in the room. A little, but considering the amount of weed we were smoking (vaporizing?) it was pretty good. "Well? How you feelin', Zex? As well as I am?" I blinked at him, looking around groggily.

"Oh, I **_am_** still here," I stated stupidly. Don't ask me to explain, I have no idea where I was going with that, or what I was trying to say.

"Yes, you are still here. And guess who's going to be here soon?" I jumped up, looking at the clock.

"5:15! Demyx will be here any second!"

"That's what I'm sayin'!" I sat back down suddenly, feeling the blanket fibers against my legs, until I heard the car that Demyx and Roxas shared pull up outside. "Zex! Guess who's here? Go get him!" I didn't miss the fact that he was talking to me like a dog, or a small child, but I couldn't be bothered to let it get to me. I made my way to the door, where Demyx was just raising his hand to knock. I threw the door open and jumped into a shocked Demyx's arms (he barely managed to avoid dropping me).

"Uh, hi, Zexion?" he sort of asked.

"Hi Demyx! How are you? How was work? I missed you..."

"Have you guys been smoking without me?" I giggled.

"Sort of." I pulled him behind me into Axel's room.

"Hey, you're here! Zexxy here has been moping for like, an hour, so I brought out my new vape... wanna try it?" Demyx's eyes lit up.

"Yes, please!" Axel got it started up, and passed a bag to Demyx. Within a few minutes, we were all giggling and laying curled up together on the floor. I snuggled against Demyx's neck, wrapping my arms around him. He ran one hand through my hair, tracing the contours of my chest with his other. I smiled, content, and tilted my face upward before I realized what I was doing (although I didn't stop when I _did_ realize), searching for his lips. Almost instantly, they were on mine. The small moan I let out didn't go unnoticed by Axel. "Okay, you guys. Don't do anything in my room. I have to go pick up my honey sweety pie, so... please."

"It would make us even," I reminded him. He coughed.

"That's totally beside the point."

"Oh no it's not." I shook my head. "You still owe me."

"What? Nothing was ruined!" He protested.

"But you were too hungover the next day to even stand!" I winced, remembering the mess I'd been left with that day. "You didn't clean up any of the mess you made- _and_ I took care of you while you were puking your guts out." He said nothing for a moment.

"Alright, fine. I owe you. Happy?" I smiled sweetly at him. "Even so, I'll make it up to you some other way. Don't mess up my room, please? I'm going to be at Roxas's, so have a good time! I'll see you tomorrow." I waved at him, as my mouth was currently being occupied by Demyx's. "Alright then! I guess I'll just leave you guys to it. If you've destroyed my room tomorrow, I'll be very angry." I stuck my tongue out at him, but almost instantly, Demyx covered my mouth with his own. Axel shook his head as he slipped his shoes on, grabbed his duffel bag, and walked out the front door. As he left, I felt a little apprehensive. What were we going to do? I had no experience, so I was nervous. And Axel had been my friend for years, so he'd always sort of... protected me, as cheesy as that sounds.

"Zex?" Demyx asked, pausing. "You okay?" I nodded quickly.

"Yeah... just... a little nervous."

"Well... we don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with," Demyx said softly, smiling at me.

"W-well that's not it, but... I just... haven't... I don't know what I'm doing with that sort of thing!" Damn, was I blushing! I could feel the heat rising off of my skin.

"Don't worry, Zex. Just leave it to me," He instructed, kissing me deeply as he ran one hand along my leg, drifting closer and closer to the inside of my thigh. I felt my blood, which had just rushed to my face, travel to another, lower part of my anatomy. The hand that wasn't gently pushing my legs apart for better access as tangled in the back of my hair, holding me close. I wasn't sure what to do with my hands, but I realized that I wanted to touch him- and so I did. I ran my hands through his hair, stroking his cheek gently.

"Should we go into the other room?" I asked breathlessly. "I don't actually want to ruin Axel's room..."

"Of course!" We relocated to my room, which, although smaller, I was more comfortable in. And then, we pretty much picked up where we'd left off. Demyx kissed me softly, stroking the side of my face as he looked at me, his eyes full of emotion. "Zexion… I love you," He whispered, before kissing me again. I threw my arms around his neck overwhelmed by the happiness and love that I, too, was feeling. He slid his hand up my shirt, slowly, but I was getting impatient. I shoved him lightly, and then took my own shirt off. His eyes grew round. "Your nickname suits you…"

"What are you talking about?" He winked at me.

"You know, sexy Zexxy!" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I think it's your turn, though…" I tugged at the hem of his shirt, and a moment later, it joined mine on the floor. I gasped at the sensation of skin against skin; he was so warm! I inhaled deeply, not wanting to ever be away from his scent. I couldn't keep my hands off of him; I explored every curve of his chest, loving the way his breath hitched as I touched him. I felt suddenly emboldened, and I slipped my hand just below the waistband of his boxers. His eyes widened, but instead of saying anything, he just kissed me fiercely…. and kept kissing me, until I had to pull away, breathless. He took this opportunity to kiss me down along my jawbone and neck, down to my collar bone, and continuing to trail kisses down to my belly button.

"Do you mind…?" I wasn't sure what he meant, but I shook my head furiously. He could do anything to me that he wanted to. He slid my pants down around my knees, and then all the way off. I couldn't watch. I gasped, clenching my eyes shut, as he took me into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and sucking lightly. I couldn't believe this was happening; I'd never felt anything like this before. A few seconds later, I felt a slight intrusion in the back. It hurt a little, but I couldn't focus on the pain- not with what he was doing to me in the front. I clenched my fists tightly, my nails cutting into my palms. A moment later, I felt another finger join the first, and I couldn't stop myself from crying out quietly. Demyx hummed, running his other hand along the back of my legs and caressing my… well, my testicles. Damn, Axel is right; I'm a total prude! I could feel my cheeks burning (not those cheeks!) as I whined, needy and almost pained-sounding. He massaged them gently as he worked to stretch me (I'd read enough to know what he was doing, and to know that it was necessary, as the rectum is a nonelastic- no! There I go again, getting all technical, just because I'm nervous!), and I was so caught up that I almost didn't notice as he slipped another finger inside me. He probed deeper, and then he found my prostate- I'd heard that the sensation was amazing, but I'd never thought that it could feel like this! I cried out loudly, closing my eyes and draping one arm over my eyes. Demyx removed his fingers, and then gently moved my arm off of my face.

"Don't hide from me; you're too beautiful! I want to see you," he chastised me, smiling as I opened my eyes. He leaned in to kiss me, and I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of me. I nuzzled against his chest for a moment, then took a deep breath. There was no turning back now…

"I'm ready," I whispered, and he kissed me even more intensely, before jumping out of bed and rummaging around in his messenger bag (yeah, he's a little gay). He rejoined me a second later with something foil in his hand, kissing me again, and looking deep into my eyes.

"You're sure?" He was so considerate! But we needed to get on with this, before I changed my mind. I nodded forcefully, and he kissed my forehead. "Alright. Give me a second." He tore open the little foil package, and put the condom on. Okay, _now_ I was nervous. He was rather well-endowed… The apprehension must have shown on my face, because he stroked my cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be careful," he assured me. I nodded, pulling him closer to show that I was ready. He spit on his hands, making sure to coat the already lubricated condom quite thoroughly with saliva. Hey, as far as I was concerned, the more lubricant the better. "How do you want to do it?" I stared at him. Surely he was joking? How the hell should I know?

"I'm telling you, Demyx. I don't know what I'm doing… whatever you think is best." He nodded.

"Alright then, like this is fine. Lay back, and try to relax. It will hurt, but if you're tense, it will be a lot worse." I was so glad I had someone like Demyx to teach me. Despite being nervous (okay, terrified), I still trusted Demyx. Trusting people isn't something I'm used to, so the sudden realization gave me a slight boost of confidence; I knew he was the right person. He positioned himself, and began to carefully push in. I gasped in pain; the slowness of the action was killing me.

"J-just do it, please!" I gasped, my breaths short and ragged.

"Are you sure? It will hurt…"

"Yes! Just… do it all at once," I begged.

"Okay… i-if you're sure…" I nodded desperately, and in one quick movement, he was inside me. I whimpered, clenching my eyes shut and my teeth together. I felt like I was dying, from the inside out. "I'm sorry! Zexion, I'm sorry… a-are you okay?" He panted, and I could tell that he was having a hard time staying still; I didn't answer, and he gave me a good three or four minutes to adjust, to get my breathing back under control, and to force myself to relax. He was right, it hurt less if I didn't tense up, but it was such an unusual sensation, having something actually _in_ me, that it was difficult. When the pain had faded to a dull ache (which in itself wasn't exactly unpleasant), I kissed his shoulder.

"I'm okay now… sorry about that."

"Don't apologize! I'm so sorry I hurt you…" Now he sounded pained.

"It's okay! I asked you to! Now, are we just going to talk all day, or are we actually going to do something?" I smirked at him, knowing that he couldn't refuse a challenge (of sorts).

"Alright then, if you're that eager…" he thrust into me, forcefully (but not roughly). He nailed my prostate head-on (no pun intended), and I heard myself make some weird noises, which I'm not really accustomed to making. "That was a good sound, right?" He asked nervously. I nodded breathlessly; I could't make my voice work properly. He smiled, and kissed my forehead. "Good!" He started up a steady rhythm, rendering me pretty much helpless. I couldn't even form a coherent thought, let alone actual words. There was still some pain, but I didn't even register that I was in pain; the pleasure was so overwhelming, I had tears coursing down my cheeks. Demyx kissed both of my cheeks, slowing when he noticed the wetness there. I shook my head, whimpering.

"No, d-don't stop!" I was getting really close to… well, I knew what came next, but it didn't really feel like lustful, sexual pressure- it was like something I needed, something much deeper and more emotional than the word 'sex' can describe. I needed to get closer to Demyx, but he couldn't really get any closer- he was inside me, on top of me, all around me. To me, there was no outside world; everything was Demyx- everything that mattered, anyway. He must have been getting close, too- he was moving more quickly, and his thrusts were more uneven and desperate. He hoisted one of my legs up, so that it was wrapped around his waist, and the different position gave him even better access- I'd wanted him closer, and now he was even deeper inside me. The new angle made him hit my prostate in a new way, and with a cry of something that might have been his name (I didn't even know what I was saying), I came. I was again overwhelmed by the pure, unbridled pleasure, and I accidentally let out a sob, clinging tightly to him. He thrust once more, and with a strangled, relieved groan, I felt him come inside of me. We lay there in silence as we caught our breath (and stealing the occasional kiss).

"So… you okay?" He asked, sounding just the slightest bit apprehensive.

"You could say that…" He smiled, kissing me sweetly.

"Good… I'm sorry I hurt you." I put my hands up.

"Shut up, already! You told me it would hurt, and I told you I was okay…" I frowned. "It was… okay for you? I mean… I know you were being careful and all…" He shushed me with a finger over my lips, and then his lips on mine.

"What kind of question is that? I wasn't being that careful… you're amazing, you know that?" I blushed.

"Oh, whatever…" I mumbled, hiding my face. "Ugh… I'm kind of disgusting," I observed, noticing that my stomach was a bit… sticky. I rolled over, swinging my legs off the side of the bed.

"Zex, wait-" I tried to stand up, and my legs promptly gave out beneath me. I landed in a sitting position on the hard floor.

"Owwww," I wailed, as needles of pain shot up my spine and throughout pretty much all of my body.

"I tried to warn you," he lamented, hurrying to help me off the ground. I leaned heavily against him, and he supported me as we walked to the bathroom. "Sit." He sat me down on the toilet while he filled the bath tub, and then helped me in. It was embarrassing, but I couldn't stand on my legs when they were so wobbly. I sighed as the warm water coursed over me, soothing my sore muscles.

"Aren't you going to join me?"

"Only if you don't mind," he replied, stepping in and sitting behind me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I leaned back against him and closed my eyes, reveling in the sheer closeness and comfort.

"Demyx?" I whispered. He nuzzled my ear, nibbling on it slightly.

"What is it?" He asked, sounding concerned. I sighed.

"I love you," I whispered a little tentatively, slightly nervous that he would reject me (yeah, I know, ridiculous, right?). I needn't have worried, though; he nuzzled against the side of my face. I hummed in contentment.

"I love you too, Zexxy."

* * *

_Reality is a crutch for people who can't cope with drugs. _  
_~Lily Tomlin_

_Love is the answer, but while you are waiting for the answer, sex raises some pretty good questions. _  
_~Woody Allen_

___Sex is emotion in motion. _  
_~Mae West_  


* * *

A/N: This chapter gave me a hard time. I agonized over it for a long time, and then today, I just sat down and wrote almost the whole thing. I was on a roll. If there are errors... I'm sorry. I'm posting before I go to my Russian class. :D

Sorry to keep you waiting so long, and I forgot my quote when I posted the last chapter. It's fixed now, but it's still a huge fail on my part. To make up for my inadequacies, I put in a couple of quotes.

forgive me?

___Without forgiveness, life is governed by... an endless cycle of resentment and retaliation. _  
_~Roberto Assagioli_  


ugh, I hate writing lemons. it's so embarrassing! but whatever, I'll get over it (_maybe_).

*many thanks to soundofmadness223*

let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

(I own nothing)

* * *

~Chapter Six~

* * *

**could it be? no drugs, _and_ an OC, both in one chapter? (even if you don't like OCs, don't worry)**

* * *

"Quiet, Demyx," I mumbled, rolling over in bed. The scratching and yelping noises continued. "Demyx?"

"Mph?" He rolled over to look at me, his eyes still mostly shut. "Wa's goin' on?"

"Dunno." I yawned hugely. "I's only 6 in the morning..." I moaned, wondering what in hell could be making such an unholy racket.

"I'll go see..." He almost fell out of his bed, his feet hitting the ground with a loud thump, and scuffed his way to the front door. I heard the door open. "Well... you're cute. But dirty. And stinky." The door swung shut, and Demyx hurried into my room... holding, in his arms, a very dirty, writhing mass of black fur.

"Wa's it?" I asked, still trying to wake up from my deep sleep.

"A puppy!" He chimed happily. "He's so cute! But he smells bad... can I give him a bath?"

"Wha'ever." I rolled over, and promptly fell back asleep.

* * *

I was disturbed from my slumber again, a while later, when Demyx jumped onto the end of the bed- and unleashed the excited puppy on my sleeping form.

"Nooooppbbth!" I pushed the wriggling animal away from my face, spitting and wiping my face of dog slobber- yeah, he'd gotten my mouth.

"Get out of bed, Zexion! Look at the puppy!" Demyx was sitting at the foot of the bed, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"I see the puppy," I snapped.

"No you don't. Open your eyes, cranky." Fine. I guess I might as well get up; I obviously wasn't going to be getting any more sleep. I opened my eyes to see a small, fawn-colored puppy staring at me, wagging its tail happily.

"Hi, puppy," I mumbled, and his pointy ears (that were way too big for his body) perked up. Okay, he _was_ really cute. I reached out and scratched his head, and his tail thumped against Demyx's pillow in a steady cadence. He crawled over closer to me, rolling onto his back so that I could rub his stomach. I couldn't help liking him; he was rubbing his head against my hand, and kept inching closer and closer. Pretty soon, he was laying right next to me. "You're so skinny," I observed as I scratched his very visible ribs. "Did you get him anything to eat?" I asked Demyx, who was smirking victoriously.

"I cooked some ground beef for him, which he liked, and I gave him water. You should have seen the bath water. I had to fill the tub twice, he was so dirty." I paused for a moment, and the dog whimpered, looking at me with that 'why did you stop petting me, don't you love me?' look that dogs are so good at.

"Okay," I told him, laughing. "Sorry, is this better?" I scratched behind his ears again.

"Well, he's won you over," Demyx observed. "Are you going to keep him?" I was immediately inclined to object- that was what I would have normally done, especially before I met Demyx. I didn't dislike animals, but I'd never seen the point of keeping them as pets. I'd never met one that had taken such a liking to me, though. Usually, they just sort of sniffed me, and moved on. This one genuinely wanted my attention, and was wriggling about on the bed to get my attention.

"It's up to Axel," I said, not wanting to make the decision. Demyx grinned. "What?"

"Well, you know what his response will be."

"Yeah. He'll love you," I told the puppy, picking him up and looking him in the eye.

"Arf!" He replied, not struggling in my grasp. I smiled at him, and his long tongue shot out and licked my eye.

"Agh!" I set him down, laughing, and Demyx joined in.

"See? Puppies are great," he pointed out, roughly rolling the dog onto his back and rubbing his belly. I was inclined to agree.

* * *

"Hello, lovebirds!" Axel called when he returned. "How was your night?" I could hear Roxas snicker, and I blushed, even though they were in the other room. "And whose dog is this? Aww, are you a good boy? Yes you are, you're such a good boy!" Well, clearly Axel got along with him.

"Ours," I replied, limping into the front room, where Axel and Roxas were crouched down, showering love on our little bundle of joy, as Demyx called him.

"Ours? When did that happen?"

"At six in the morning, when he showed up here." Axel grinned.

"Does he belong to someone?" Roxas asked.

"If he did, he doesn't belong to them any more," I asserted.

"Yeah," Demyx chimed in. "Look how skinny he is! And he was black when he showed up. You should have seen the dirt that came out of his fur."

"Aww... Corgis are so adorable," Roxas crooned, still loving up the puppy. "Little Ein dogs!" Little what?

"Ein?"

"Yeah, the dog from Cowboy Bebop!" He replied, as if I should have known. "He's a corgi! They don't all have tails, though." I knew I'd heard that word before.

"So that's what kind of dog this is?" Demyx asked. "Are they good pets?"

"Are you guys serious?" Axel shook his head. "Haven't you ever been on the internet?" I glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The internets love corgis." Roxas pulled out his laptop. "Give me a minute... here, look. See all these youtube videos? They're all of corgis being fucking adorable." He clicked on one called 'Corgi Flop,' which showed a corgi in a life vest flopping into the water- he was unsure at first (I would be too, if I was jumping into deep water and had legs that short), but after reassurance, from both his owner and the other dog in the video (a black lab, of course), he built up his courage leaped into the water- getting about an inch of air, and belly flopping into the lake. Yes, corgis were fucking adorable.

"Well, this means we'll have to take him to the vet, and then we'll have to get dog food and stuff, and bowls, a collar, a leash, dog toys..." Axel was a little excited. "What are we going to name him?" We all thought about it, but none of us offered up anything good.

"It's Sunday, so the vet's is closed," Roxas pointed out. "We could see if anyone else has any ideas."

"And that would give us a reason to have a vaporizer/dog party," Axel chimed in. I rolled my eyes, but they were both already texting furiously. A dog party it was, then.

* * *

_Animals are such agreeable friends- they ask no questions, they pass no criticisms. _  
_~George Eliot_

_Life is mostly a good reason to go for a walk with your dog. _  
_~Robert Brault_

* * *

A/N: Normally I don't like OCs, but I love animals. I don't really know where this came from; I was thinking about how there aren't that many fanfics that really incorporate pets, even though there are so many people in the world with them. I love my animals (just in case you didn't know), and I want a corgi. or ten. :P

plus, this gives it a little bit of plot, even if it is just sort of a fun plot. nothing wrong with that. :D

what? no drugs in this chapter? this is unheard of. I'll make up for it, trust me. ;)

let me know what you think!

*many thanks to soundofmadness223*


	7. Chapter 7

(I own nothing)

* * *

~Chapter Seven~

* * *

**drugs in this chapter**

* * *

Don't get me wrong; I love puppies, but... I do not love finding dog feces on my kitchen floor (although at least he'd had the decency to use the tile, where it would be easier to clean up). How had he gotten away from me so quickly? I'd been watching whim while I tidied up the house (I always get a little OCD about the place whenever we have company coming), and then he just disappeared when I turned my back for two seconds! When I found him, he was wagging his tail, apology written all over his face. I sighed. It doesn't do any good to yell at them after the fact, though, so I just gave him a very firm "No," and then took care of his mess. He seemed to understand that he'd done something wrong. I took him out into our small yard and sat him on the ground. "Good puppy," I gushed, playing it up like I'd seen done by other people who were potty-training babies or puppies (same thing, really). He sniffed around, and then... marked his territory (yes, that's euphemism). I praised him even more, and he "rewarded" me with a rather wet, disgusting kiss. "Oh, thank you. Are you done? Let's go back inside." He whined when I opened the door, his ears and tail drooping. "No, don't give me that sad look... how about a treat?" Apparently, he hadn't yet learned that word. I picked him up (portable pets are convenient) and took him inside. "Treat?" I repeated, giving him a small piece of bologna. He stared at me mournfully. Was he still hungry? I never knew how much you were supposed to give to animals, especially baby ones. So I gave him some more bologna, just in case (wouldn't want him wasting away on me). Axel walked in the door as he was licking his chops, again staring at me expectantly.

"Are you feeding him?" He demanded, kicking the door open and immediately making a mess, depositing (and spilling) grocery bags everywhere.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" I snapped.

"I fed him while you were in the shower; don't let him fool you." But he looked so sad, and so hungry... and so goddamn adorable. "He knows how cute he is, and he will use it to his advantage," Axel told me seriously. "Just like me. We know we can get anything we want, just by looking our best." He smoothed his hair back.

"Bullshit," I coughed. "Do you actually intend to consume all of that in a single sitting?" I asked, once I realized just how much food he'd gotten. Axel shrugged.

"Don't shake your head at me, Zexxy; it's for everyone to share!"

"Even so... How many people are coming? Not everyone you know again, right?"

"Chill out, just a few people. I told Larxene to bring Namine; you know how much she likes animals." Namine is Larxene's younger sister. She's pretty cool, but there was one problem...

"I won't have a minor around this." I gestured to the vaporizer. Obviously, there would be smoking. Axel laughed.

"Zexion, my friend, you've got a lot to learn about the world. You know sweet, little, innocent Namine? She can totally outsmoke her sister." What?

"That's impossible."

"Not so," Axel tsked, shaking his head. "I've seen it with my own eyes. Many times. You'll see." But still...

"But... we shouldn't be exposing her to illegal things," I protested weakly. He shook his head again.

"I'm telling you, don't worry. You'll see."

Fortunately, it really was only a few people (with Axel, "a few" more often than not meant about twenty). Demyx and Roxas, obviously, Larxene and Namine, as well as our rather insane friend, Vexen, and Marluxia, who is even more gay than any of us (and all of us combined). Roxas's slightly-younger brother (I think there are like, ten minutes between them), Sora, and his "friend," Riku, showed up later (just because they're not out doesn't mean that they're not totally obvious), although Sora was a bit apprehensive about smoking.

"I've never done anything like it before, you know?"

"Well, you don't have to," I reassured him. "Don't do anything you're not comfortable doing." I didn't want to pressure him, after all...

"Nah, I'm gonna at least try it, but- Oh my god, _**puppy**_!" He shouted, showing just as much enthusiasm as the puppy, as the two ran towards each other, and he fell to his knees, hugging him immediately. "I love him!" he declared as the dog "cleaned" his face thoroughly. Riku politely introduced himself to me. He seemed nice enough...

"Isn't he wonderful?" Demyx piped up, appearing from somewhere random, and standing over Sora and the dog, who were still showering each other with attention. "I love him!"

"Me too!" Shrieked Sora, smiling widely. "He's so cute!"

"And so is Zexion!" Demyx added, jumping up and spinning in a full circle, coming to stand with his arms around my waist. I blushed, swatting him away half-heartedly.

"Stop it," I chastised him. "There are people around!"

"Ooooh," Axel chimed in. "Then what do you do when there aren't people around?" I would kill him.

"Oh, as if we don't already know," Marluxia retorted. Since when had he been in the conversation? I guess he just automatically assumed that if we were talking about anything gay, he was included.

"So, Axel," Larxene called out, arms folded over her chest. "Where's this vaporizer you keep talking about?" With a flourish, Axel yanked off the sheet that was covering the machine.

"Ta-dah! Here it is. Isn't it beautiful?" Larxene stared at it for a moment in silence.

"Yeah, it is. I can find nothing to insult..." Axel threw his arms in the air in victory.

"The queen has spoken! It is indeed suitable for her '_high_' court!" She punched Axel, and fairly hard (I could hear it from where I was standing).

"Shut the fuck up; you're making a fool of yourself, and we haven't even started smoking yet." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Maybe you haven't started, but that doesn't mean that some of us didn't get an early start." Indeed, Axel had been smoking joints for the last two hours, and Roxas had gotten a bottle of strawberry flavored vodka from somewhere, and was rather drunk.

"Arf!" I looked over at the puppy, who was very blatantly sitting _**at**_ Namine, panting and looking expectant.

"What?" She asked softly, kneeling down to scratch his head. "What do you want?" He yipped again, his long tongue snaking out and hitting her cheek. She giggled, kissing him on the nose. "Aww, he's really cute, you guys," she told Axel and me, blushing. She was so adorable; I still didn't believe what Axel had said about her. "Do you have any ideas for names yet?"

"Ein!" Roxas shouted. "NAME HIM EIN!" He stumbled towards the dog, bumping into Namine in the process.

"What the fuck, Roxas?" Larxene snapped, launching into attack mode instantly. "Learn how to walk!"

"Like you're any better once you've had a few!" Axel appeared to defend his beloved's honor. "Chill out." Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Don't tell me to chill out; why the fuck is he already that drunk?"

"Larx, it's okay," Namine muttered. "I'm fine; it wasn't his fault."

"But he-"

"No! It's okay, really. Don't fight, please," she implored, her voice wavering slightly. Although it was clearly an act, that was all it took to get Larxene to back down.

"Sorry, Namine," She cooed, like she was talking to a small child. "I didn't mean to upset you..."

" It's okay." The younger girl smiled at her sister. "You know what would be _more_ okay, though?" She rifled around in her bag, and pulled out the biggest plastic bag of weed I'd ever seen- effectively shattering all of my preconceptions about her. "If we got started." A cheer went around the room, and Axel punched me in the arm.

"See? What did I tell you?" I sighed.

"Whatever..." I hated admitting defeat to Axel- who was already over by Namine, opening the bag and practically inhaling her weed.

" Damn!" He shouted, draping a muscular arm around her tiny shoulders. "I don't know how you do it, but you get the best shit ever. Roxxy, come smell this!" Roxas stuck his head halfway in the bag- and then he really _**did**_ inhale the poor girl's weed.

"Agh, i's in my nose!" Larxene had one hand on her forehead, and she was clearly struggling to keep her cool.

"Damn, he's such a moron," she fumed, watching with contempt as Axel helped Roxas get the green flakes out of his face.

"Just let me handle it, honey," Axel told him kindly, patting him on the head like a puppy. Roxas nodded mutely, standing off to the side as he gently brushed off shake.

"Why don't you just grind it?" He asked, gesturing wildly in the air, and then giggling when he accidentally hit Demyx. Who didn't even seem to notice, as he was trying his best to annoy me (a phrase which here means nibbling on my ears, cheeks, etc. with just his lips, like... a cow, or giraffe, or something...).

" Because, my love, this is quality chronic. You can't be so rough with this sort of thing... if you're gentle with it, you don't lose all of these lovely crystals," he explained, holding a bud up to the light, squinting at, apparently, crystals. Roxas nodded seriously, as if he actually understood what Axel was talking about (not in this condition)- and that he was following the conversation (decidedly _not_).

"Would you stop talking about it and just get on with it?" Vexen suggested.

" Oh, I'm getting there. Just chill," Axel rolled his eyes, but he did hurry up. Generally, it's safest to take what few "suggestions" Vexen makes. A few moments later, Axel cleared his throat. "Alright, everyone. Gather 'round and make yourselves comfortable, because you're _not_ going to want to miss out on _this_." The puppy, still anonymous, plopped down right in front of the vaporizer- effectively putting himself at the center of our still-forming circle. Sora laughed.

"Don't worry, we didn't forget you!" The dog wagged his tail, rolling onto his back and looking meaningfully at Sora. "Come here! Puppy, come see me!" He called, and although the dog wagged his tail madly at Sora's voice, he refused to budge. "Why won't you come closer?" He lamented, scooting toward the dog, throwing his arms around him when he reached him. As Sora and the nameless puppy wrestled, Axel turned the vaporizer on, and the first bag began slowly inflating.

"Okay, Sora, watch really closely," Axel instructed, "because the person who gets the first hit is a pro."

"By which you mean you?" Marluxia scoffed.

"No, you idiot. Namine, of course." Axel passed the now-full bag to a blushing Namine.

"Oh, are you sure? It's your house and vaporizer, and you-"

"Namine," Axel interrupted. "Namine. Really? We've been through this. It's your weed, and besides-ladies first, and you're the only lady here."

"B'Larxene is 'ere," Roxas reminded him.

"I know, but she hardly qualifies as being 'ladylike.' Which is beside the point! Namine, just hit that already, before this bag is full."

"Oh! Right, sorry." She inhaled deeply, and then passed the bag to Axel, who passed it to Roxas, and then me, and so on. I kept waiting for Namine to exhale, but it wasn't until the bag reached Demyx that she blew out her lungful. "Woah." She smiled dreamily, and then lay back onto the pillow she'd set next to her. Instantly, the puppy was in her face, making sure she was alright. "You're so cute! I love you!" She told him happily as they smiled at each other.

"'E looks like y'r keychainnnn," Roxas drawled after he'd had a hit. Namine giggled.

"You're right, and they're so cute!" She held up said keychain(nnnn).

"What is it?" Vexen asked, tilting his head sideways to look at it. "Aside from... strange." As if he had room to talk!

"It's a moogle!" Roxas told him, as if that cleared up everything.

"It's just one of those cute things that people will spend money on. You know, like Hello Kitty, and stuff like that. Hot Topic has about a million... um, things, you know. With moogles. Moogle things." Marluxia explained, getting lost at the end.

"Really, Mar, they've got a million things?" Vexen mocked, grinning widely. Axel was right; this was fucking amazing weed. "Moogle things?" The puppy arfed, wagging his tail.

"_His name is Moogle!_ " Roxas shouted, as loudly as he possibly could. When the dog barked again, we all agreed that he liked the name (even though he was probably just responding to Roxas yelling), and it was decided.

"C'mere, Moo," Larxene piped up from her spot on the couch- she, like myself, had been merely observing up until now. She (gasp!) smiled when Moogle waddled over to her, standing on his hind legs and whining when he couldn't jump high enough. "Yeah, you're kinda like a cow." She picked him up and set him on her lap, where he sat for a whole minute or so, randomly licking her face and then jumping down, making his rounds to everyone else. All of us knew better than to say anything about it to Larxene- we value our limbs, and I for one prefer to have them in working condition.

"So, Sora," Riku murmured to the smaller boy, holding out a new bag when it was his turn. "You ready?" Sora nodded. "Okay, then just put this in your mouth, and suck until you've gotten enough." I'm not making this up, he actually said it like that, all with a straight (hah!) face, and while being very smooth and touching him suggestively to 'help' him. After breathing in, Sora looked around for a minute, until turning to Riku, who nodded. "You can let go now."

"Did I do it right?" Sora asked eagerly as he exhaled. "Ohhhh... n-never mind..." everyone in the circle laughed, Sora included. "I liiike this," he muttered as he leaned heavily against Riku, giggling. Riku cleared his throat nervously, blushing. He looked slightly panicked, like he wasn't sure how to react to Sora being all over him, but then Sora passed him the bag, and he hit it, passing it back to Namine. A moment later, his shoulders relaxed, and he put a tentative arm around Sora, who was now draped across his lap. Across the room, Roxas snickered quietly. Sora flashed him a dazzlingly innocent-looking smile, flipped him the bird, and then proceeded to ignore him, snuggling against Riku's chest.

"Look at them," Marluxia muttered, sounding rather put-out. "They're all snuggly."

"No," Vexen declared, crossing his arms over his chest. Marluxia sniffed, jutting his lip out and frowning.

"Why don't we ever snuggle?" He whined, fixing Vexen with his saddest, most intense look, twirling a strand of his pinkish hair. Vexen shifted uncomfortably, and then broke eye-contact, sighing heavily. Marluxia's face broke into a grin, and he threw his arms around the blond.

"Yay! Snuggles!" He chimed. "Everyone's snuggling!" And it was true. There was Demyx and myself, Riku and Sora, Axel and Roxas, and he and Vexen, and then Larxene, Namine, and Moogle were all curled up together, looking content.

"Yay snuggles," Roxas repeated, yawning hugely.

"Jesus, you guys," Axel shook his head. "Don't you all fall asleep before we get to the food..." Well, that shook everyone out of their sleepiness- although not their laziness.

"Axel!" Demyx moaned, hugging me tightly. "Help! Toss me... those." He gestured vaguely toward the food pile, so Axel pushed an entire grocery bag toward us. "Thank you so much; you're such a good friend, Axel," He gushed, tearing up slightly. "Everyone is such good friends... I love you guys." Larxene, who was gently stroking Namine's hair, laughed aloud

"You're so high," She told him, although her voice held no malice. "We're all totally blown." None of us could really dispute that. She smiled at us- yes, _Larxene_ smiled- at _**all**_ of us! "And you know what? There's absolutely _nothing_ wrong with that."

* * *

___The great pleasure of a dog is that you may make a fool of yourself with him, and not only will he not scold you, but he will make a fool of himself too._  
_~Samuel Butler_

* * *

I never even thought about even having Vexen in this fic, but somehow he ended up here- and paired with Marluxia, of all people! Well, you know how these things go.

The last bit, where Demyx is all emotional, is how I get when I'm drunk. I switch between being really happy ("I love everyone! I love you! Can I have a hug? I love hugs!"), and feeling like I've done something wrong and being all apologetic ("I'm sorry I'm so annoying... I'm an awful person! I'm so sorry!"). Mostly, though, I just really like everyone.

we had a huge ice storm last sunday night (yay michigan!), and our internet and phones JUST came back on this sunday (fuck you, comcast!). so I figured it was time to post.

I'm sick... :( oh well. I feel a little better. of course, fanfiction ALWAYS makes things better. :D

OOH! I got a tattoo! it's of my rat, Phoebe, who's about 4, and I don't think she's going to last too much longer. :( she's got tumors all over, and one of them is on her spine, so her back legs don't work. :( she's such a beast, though, and I love her. she was my first rat ever, and I've been in love with them ever since. many people have met phoebe, and totally changed their mind about rats, because she's so sweet and awesome. :)

I thought Moogle was an appropriate name for a corgi. :)

ALRIGHT, then, I guess I'm done rambling. let me know what you think! I love all of your reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

(I own nothing)

* * *

~Chapter Eight~

* * *

**drugs in this chapter**

* * *

"So how long have you had him?" The vet tech asked, writing on her clipboard.

"Only a couple of days," I told her. "He just showed up in the middle of the night."

"And he eats regularly?" I nodded. "Okay, we'll just get a stool sample and a blood sample, to make sure he doesn't have any parasites or sickness, and then we'll give him his shots." Axel shrugged.

"Go for it. He's pretty chill." She smiled.

"Yes, he's a very sweet dog. I'm just going to take him in back for a few minutes, okay?" She led Moogle out the other door, leaving Axel and me in the room.

"Fuuuuck, this is gonna be expensive," he muttered, rifling through his wallet. "I thought I had more money than this?" He ran his hand through his hair. "Oh, right... I did get some groceries... still. Didn't think I spent that much. What've you got, Zex?"

"Not much... I will when Demyx pays me back, but he needed to get new work shoes and pants, and he doesn't get paid until Friday."

"What happened to his other ones?"

"Someone broke the locks on the lockers at work, and stole them. Oh yeah, he needed to buy a new lock, too." Axel shook his head.

"That sucks... you can't trust anybody any more! Well, I guess I'll use the card. I don't usually, but this is important." Axel had an account set aside, only for emergencies or necessities. The door opened, and the nurse led a slightly less-enthusiastic Moogle in.

"Okay, you're all set! Just head out to the desk, she's got all of your information." We approached the receptionist, dreading hearing the total.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"We're here with Moogle," Axel told her. It was nice when he did the talking; then I could just observe.

"Alright, so you've got the shots, the heartworm test and medicine, intestinal parasite test, and the base sitting fee, and you'll need to get a license for him, to show that he's had his rabies shot. Your total today is $235.80." Axel and I both cringed visibly. "But if you want to," she added, noting our reactions, "you can pay it in installments. How does... $60.00 sound?" Axel sighed hugely, and I smiled at her.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Axel asked. She smiled brightly at both of us.

"Oh, of course. People do it all the time. We know how expensive the bills are; we've all got pets." Good point. "Alright, you want it on the card, then?" Axel nodded, handing it to her.

"I might as well," He told me, "that way I can keep track of everything better." She handed him the card, and put the receipt in a bag, along with a box of heartworm medicine, and a brochure about the license.

"Here you are, make sure to give him the medicine once a month-although we'll probably see you soonish-and the license should come in the mail within two weeks. Do you have any questions?" Axel and I glanced at each other, and I shook my head.

"I think we're all set," he told her, giving her his best lady-killer smile. "Thank you very much."

"Thanks! Have a good day, you two! See you in a month or two for your next appointment." Moogle couldn't get out of there quickly enough, straining on the leash and ignoring everyone in the waiting room, and then resuming his usual, casual pace once we were outside.

"Ugh," Axel grunted as soon as we were outside. "Vet stuff is waaaaay to expensive." I nodded. "Well, it's Wednesday, so hopefully Demyx will be able to contribute too. I mean, he might as well be one of the owners; he's over enough, and he treats that dog like his own child."

"Well, they are rather similar," I pointed out.

"What, they're both hairy and have big ears?"

"You know what I mean."

"Well yeah, but you have to admit, the resemblance is striking." I shook my head, smiling at Axel's banter. "Anyway, we should take him home- actually," he interrupted himself, changing his mind mid-sentence, "we should take him to see Roxxy and Demyx!"

"Doesn't Roxas work tonight?" I asked, almost feeling bad as Axel's face fell.

"Yeah, he's at work... four to ten, I think. Well, we can still take him to visit Demyx. He's home, right?"

"As far as I know, although he might be working today. He said they might call him in."

"How would he get there?"

"He takes the bus, sometimes, although I told him I could give him rides on occasion... he feels bad making me drive, but I don't care. He has the car a lot, though, since you're Roxas's personal taxi service." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"I'm a _lot_ of things to Roxas, most of them quite personal."

"Why must you bring up your sex life at every chance?"

"There isn't much that happens in my life that isn't-"

"Okay, enough." I cut him off, laughing. We pulled into a parking spot, and traipsed up the stairs to their apartment. We knocked, and after a pause, the door opened a crack.

"Hello? Hey, guys! How's it going?" He looked slightly out of it.

"Are you smoking without us?" Axel half-joked.

"Only a little... lemme get this cleaned up a little..." he hurried back into the apartment, shoving a bunch of stuff under the coffee table. "Ummm..." There was a half-smoked blunt in the ashtray on the table, and a pack of Swishers. "I was smoking this, but then... I forgot." He flopped onto the couch, patting for me to sit next to them. "Oh, Moogle!" He lay down on the sofa, his arm hanging off so that he could pet him. Moogle trotted over to him, licking his hands affectionately. Demyx giggled, then sat up, laying across my lap. He sighed heavily, smiling dreamily. "Zex... I love you."

"I love you too... are you okay?" He was a little loopy.

"Yeah, I'm just... out of it. I didn't feel so hot, so I took a sudafed, but it's only the night-time one... am I acting stupid?" Axel laughed.

"Just a little... you sure you're okay?" He glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, lighting up the forgotten blunt. Demyx nodded emphatically.

"Yeah, don't worry. Wanna watch some tv?"

"Actually, we should take him home. We just stopped by on the way... you wanna come?" His eyes lit up, but then he frowned.

"I do, but my boss called like, an hour ago, and I told them I could work at seven tomorrow..." He rolled his eyes, but then giggled. "At least finish the blunt," he offered.

"That was my intention," Axel assured him, passing it to me. When we were done, Demyx stood- rather shakily- and helped us to the door. He threw his arms around me, and I was surprised- he must have lost weight, or something, because I could feel his ribs, and he didn't look horribly healthy. Well, he had said he was sick...

"Bye, Axel, bye Moogle! Byyyyeee Zexxxxxy, I love youuuu!" He kissed me on the cheek, leaning heavily on me.

"I love you too, Demyx... have fun at work." Axel and I were silent until we were back in the car.

"Well... that was odd," Axel pointed out.

"Just a bit." I didn't know what to say, other than what had already been said. I felt the need to justify Demyx's odd behavior, though. "He said he didn't feel so good, and when he hugged me, I could feel his ribs. So maybe he hasn't been eating much." Axel nodded.

"Yeah, that pm sudafed really fucks him up, come to think of it." He laughed, apparently remembering some past antics. "We'll check on him tomorrow; I'm sure he'll be feeling better." I nodded, smiling, but I still felt that something was just... _off_.

* * *

___Always borrow money from a pessimist; he doesn't expect to be paid back. _  
_~Author Unknown_

_______I'm so poor I can't even pay attention. _  
_~Ron Kittle_

___________We can tell our values by looking at our checkbook stubs._  
_~Gloria Steinman_

* * *

A/N: look how quickly I updated! I'm so happy. I put in three quotes, since the first one is anonymous. the second is funny, and the third- well, they're spending money on Moogle. But because I'm a bad person, I skipped Russian in favor of writing this. I'm sorry!

let me know what you think; I love your reviews.

~alex~


	9. Chapter 9

(I own nothing)

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

I didn't think I'd done anything wrong, but more and more, I found myself home, with only Moogle for company- and Axel and Roxas, but they don't really count. Demyx had a summer class that had started, so between that and his rigorous work schedule, he wasn't around much. He'd been so stressed out, too, that even when we did hang out, he wasn't his usual, cheerful self. He always seemed preoccupied, no matter what we were doing. Like now, for example. We were watching Adventure Time- except that neither of us were actually watching it. I kept watching Demyx out of the corner of my eye, but he didn't even notice. His gaze kept drifting, focusing occasionally on the television, with mild interest, and then moving on to roam about the room. We were high, but that usually only made this show more awesome! And it was his favorite show! He'd been waiting for the new episode, but now he didn't even care!

"Demyx!" I called, startling him slightly. "What time is it?" He glanced around the room.

"12:00," he declared, upon seeing Axel's alarm clock in the next room- which had been blinking '12:00' ever since the last power outage- at least three months ago (don't ask me how he gets to school and work on time).

"No, Demyx." My heart sank as he looked at me blankly. "It's adventure time!" His eyes widened, darting back to the television.

"Oh, man! How long has it been on this show?"

"Like, ten minutes..." Sure, it had been on a different show when we initially turned it on, but... this wasn't right.

"I'm sorry, Zex. I've been feeling really run down and tired lately. I've been so busy with my class, and then I have to pay for that... I've been taking all the hours I can get, but it's not exactly a high-paying job." He hugged me, pulling me close to him. When he put his arms around me, I was shocked by how frail he looked and felt. His sweatshirt seemed way too big for him, and he had dark circles under his eyes. His hair was shaggier than usual, his trademark faux-hawk hanging limp.

"You do look pretty tired," I admitted. "What time do you want to go to bed?" He blinked at me, looking slightly guilty. "You are staying, right?" He coughed awkwardly, and I felt myself slump.

"Look, Zex... I'm sorry, but I should probably head out... I have to work first thing in the morning, and my place is closer... I can make it up to you , I swear!" I crossed my arms.

"When? You're always working or at school. When am I supposed to see you?" I turned away, embarrassed. I'd never lost my composure so... explosively in front of him. He didn't say anything for a minute, then just wrapped his arms around me, resting his face on my back.

"I know," he whispered, holding me tightly. "And I'm really sorry. I just... the deadline for tuition is coming up, and I have to get through that, and then... I'll have more time for everything." I sighed, hoping that he was right. I turned around to face him, and he met me with a hearty kiss. "I'm really sorry that I can't stay; believe me. I really do have to go, though." Moogle stared imploringly at him, whining nervously.

"See? He doesn't want you to go either!" He patted him on the head.

"Sorry guys. I'll be here tomorrow, though! I think." I perked up. At least I had a set time to look forward to... mot that I was a hopeless romantic, or anything.

"See you tomorrow, then," I turned, but he caught me.

"I'm sorry, Zex. It will get better..." I could tell that even he wasn't sure he believed it. I sighed.

"I love you too. Goodnight..." I didn't think I would be sleeping much.

Axel got home around four- I was still awake.

"Zex? What's up? Except you, I mean." I shook my head.

"I don't know," I confessed. "I don't think I did anything wrong-" I yawned.

"What do you mean?" His eyes grew wide. "You guys didn't break up, did you?" He asked frantically. I shook my head.

"No, but he's been so weird lately... and he's never around."

"He does work a lot, doesn't he?"

"Yeah..."

"What do you mean 'weird?' It's Demyx, after all." I smiled, albeit grimly- he had a point.

"He's so distracted lately, and he never wants to-" I blushed- "do anything. You know, sexually. Not that we have to, but I don't know why-" I stopped talking before I embarrassed myself further. For once, Axel made no smart remarks to embarrass me. "And he's so... skinny." Axel raised his eyebrow.

"Skinny? How skinny? Again, we're talking Demyx here." I nodded.

"I know. Skinny, even for him. Unhealthily so. I can feel his ribs when he hugs me, and his clothes are starting to look baggy. He feels... fragile." I shook my head. "I'm probably just over-reacting. He's been so stressed, he hasn't been eating much." Axel looked grim.

"No, you're right. He's been off lately..."

"And he's working all the time, but he never has any money. I know he's got to pay for his class, and it's expensive, but it is a community college, one of the main perks is that it's cheaper..."

"Yeah, I've noticed that, too." I was relieved that I wasn't losing my mind, but... this was one of these things that I didn't want to be right about. "I'll see if I can figure out what's bothering him." I smiled at him, grateful.

"Thanks, Axel." I sighed again, a sad and anxious and exhausted sigh. Before Axel said anything, Moogle yipped, trotting over to hop on my lap. "Augghhh..." I half-heartedly tried to push him off of my lap.

"He wants you to be happy! So cheer the fuck up, if only for the dog's sake!" I had to laugh, and that did indeed seem to make Moogle much happier. He yipped again, wagging his tail and walking all over my lap and stomach, so that he could lick, and then nip playfully, at my nose. "Well, Zexxy, I'm going to bed. You should get some sleep too, because sleep deprivation won't help anything." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Alright, _Mother_." He was right, though. I really did need to get to sleep.

"C'mon, Moo!" Axel called, but although he wagged his tail, he didn't budge from his spot, now on the floor at my feet. "Alright, fine. Traitor." I was sure he would get up to go sleep with Axel at some point, like usual, but Moogle stayed next to me, warming the spot that should have been Demyx's, comforting me in his absence.

___

* * *

Loneliness and the feeling of being unwanted is the most terrible poverty. _  
_~Mother Teresa_

_______I think dogs are the most amazing creatures; they give unconditional love. For me they are the role model for being alive._  
_~Gilda Radner

* * *

_

A/N: Don't hate me! I'm sorry! But don't worry, you'll find out next chapter. :D I hate cliffhangers, but sometimes they're necessary.

let me know what you think!

~alex~


	10. Chapter 10

(I own nothing)

* * *

~Chapter Ten~

* * *

**some drugs in this chapter, although not many**

* * *

Moogle whined pitifully, staring up at me. I sighed.

"Do you have to go out?" It had only taken a week to house train him, and he'd learned the word 'out' fairly quickly. He glanced at the door, then back at me, clearly not interested in going outside. How can animals always tell when we're depressed? "It's okay. He'll be here soon, hopefully..." Demyx was supposed to be here by now; he was going to come over after work. "He's probably just working later. His phone is off." Usually, he texted me when he was going to be late, but occasionally, he was unable to get away long enough, or maybe his phone was dead. Moogle sighed, too, waddling over and sitting on my foot. "Oh, you're adorable," I told him, bending to pet his disproportionately huge ears. He smiled at me, his tongue flopping out, and rolled onto his back. Like the well-trained human I am, I obliged, scratching his belly. "Oh!" I gasped as my phone vibrated in my pocket, surprising me. I whipped it out, almost not daring to hope to see his number- yes! "Demyx, what's going on? Are you okay? Where are you?" I asked immediately. I'd been here for two hours, imagining all sorts of awful things that could have happened.

"Hi, this is Demyx's... manager," a strange voice responded.

"Where is he? What's wrong?" There was a pause, and it sounded like someone was shouting.

"We're having a bit of a... work emergency, so he's going to have to stay longer than expected."

"What? What's going on? " There was a longer pause, and some rustling sounds.

"I'm sorry, but I really am not at liberty to share that information with you." He sounded a bit nervous, and hushed, like he was trying to be quiet. Something was not right.

"Is he okay? Why didn't he call me?"

"He's fine, but he's rather... occupied at the moment. I'll have him call you when he's able," the man said hurriedly... and then he hung up. Without giving me a chance to respond or ask any more questions. When I called back, it went straight to voicemail. I occupied myself by cleaning the kitchen to within an inch of its life, and was about to start on the bathroom, when my phone went off again. I jumped to answer, but my heart fell when it wasn't Demyx.

"What?" I snapped.

"Jesus, Zex? What the fuck?" Axel snapped back, sounding a little concerned.

"Demyx isn't here. His manager called from his phone a little while ago, and said they were having a 'work emergency,' but he wouldn't tell me what. He was supposed to be here two and a half hours ago, and he didn't even text to say he was working late. Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Fuck," he muttered. "Zex, don't worry. I'll call you back in a minute." Again, he hung up before I could reply. What the fuck was this, cut-off-Zexion-day? I growled angrily, stalking into the bathroom to begin the cleansing, Moo hurrying to get out of my way. What the fuck was going on with Demyx? It was obvious that Axel had at least some idea of where he might be, or what he was up to, but until he called me back, I was stuck here, confused. As I was scrubbing the toilet, I knocked the candle that sat on the back of it onto the floor, the glass jar shattering. I sat on the edge of the bath tub, and for the first time in a long time, I just sat there and cried my eyes out. Everything had been so fucked up recently, and I'd been doing so well in dealing with everything, and then the candle breaking had just sort of pushed me over the edge. It wasn't that big of a deal (it was a dollar store candle), but it just served to reinforce the fact that everything was going to hell. Moogle whined at me from the doorway, and I jumped up.

"No! No, don't come in here!" I shouted, slipping out the door and closing it enough that he couldn't get in and step on the broken glass. I picked him up and hugged him close; after all, he'd been checking on me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout..." He licked my cheek, and I set him down, reaching for the broom as my phone went off again. "Axel? What's going on?" I demanded. "Do you know where Demyx is?"

"Yeah, I'm with him..." My heart dropped like a stone.

"What's the matter? Is he okay?"

"He will be..."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Listen, we'll be home in a little bit, but I have to... take care of some stuff, first."

"A little bit? How long is that? Tell me what is going on right this instant!" I heard voices in the background, and they sounded... upset.

"Zex, calm down, please. Demyx is fine, and we'll be home. Give me an hour or so... Just sit tight. I'm sorry." And the bastard hung up on me again!

"Grrrr!" Moogle whined, cocking his head at me. I grabbed the broom, swept him out of my way (gently), and cleaned up the shards of glass. I sat at the kitchen table, but couldn't stay still for more than two minutes. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt..." I'd never smoked alone, but I was so worried... if there was ever a time to smoke, it was now, and I knew Axel would agree. I pulled out his bag- I'd pay him back later- and poured out a bowl's worth. My fingers shook as I began to break it up, but then I gave up, and just put the small buds directly into the bowl. I hit it, setting it on the table afterwards, as I held the hit, and I instantly felt a little better. I was still upset, but at least I could handle it. After all, there was nothing I could do to get them here faster, or to get Axel to tell me what was going on, so there was really no point in getting too horribly worked up over it. Moogle trotted over, sitting at my feet and looking up at me, begging. "You want a treat?" He wagged his tail, and I got the bag of dog treats out of the cupboard. "Sit!" He arf-ed at me, but sat obediently. "Good puppy!" I took another hit, blowing the smoke towards the small dog. He sneezed, looking mildly irritated, but sat back down, looking at me expectantly. "What, you want more?" Who was I to deny the dog? I shared my next three hits with him, and the whole next bowl. He didn't seem to like the smoke itself- it makes sense that animals would instinctively fear smoke- but he _definitely_ liked the effect. Of course, he was so happy and easy-going anyway, it just sort of... amplified his character. His ears perked up, and he yipped, staring at the door, giving me a few seconds of warning, before there came very insistent knocking at the front door, accompanied by a familiar female voice.

"Zexion? You there? Open up." I obeyed (because that's the only thing you can do, when she sounds like that), to find Larxene supporting an out-of-it Demyx.

"Demyx! What's wrong? What happened?" He didn't look good at all! He couldn't hold himself up, leaning heavily on Larxene, and his eyes were only partially opened; they kept rolling around and trying to focus on things, before slipping closed again. He muttered a "hello," but I wasn't sure whether he was talking to me, or... someone else. He was clearly pretty out of it.

"Help me get him inside." I again did exactly as she said, setting up my bed with blankets and everything needed to make him comfortable.

"L-Larxene? What's going on?" I asked quietly, not wanting to irritate or distract her.

"Heroin," she muttered, teeth clenched. I sat down, feeling numb. "Go get me a bucket or something; he's been puking the entire way home."

"Where's Axel?" I asked as I sat the trash can on the ground by him.

" He had to go talk to... _someone_," she spat, expression furious. "As if he hasn't been warned before, that son-of-a-bitch..." clearly, a very benign relationship...

"Who?" She sighed, feeling Demyx's forehead.

"His goddamn dealer." If she knew him, and he'd already been warned... "Zex?"

"What?"

"How... how much do you know about his past?" She asked gently. I shook my head. "That's what I thought. Demyx has had... some problems," she started, but was interrupted when Demyx started trying to sit up, opening his eyes and... talking?

"'M okay, 'm fine..."

"Shut the fuck up, no you're not," She snapped, turning on him. "You almost fucking overdosed, and you've been blowing everyone off, and treating poor Zexxy here like shit."

"Zex?" He turned to me, trying to focus his bloodshot eyes on me. "'M sorry, Zex, I love youuu." I didn't know what to say to that, but I sat at the top of the bed, pushing his hair out of his sweaty face.

"I-I love you too..."

"Demyx, how long has this been going on?" Larxene asked, glaring heatedly at him. "Tell me the truth." He shook his head, and Larxene growled quietly. "You owe it to your friends, and you owe it to your boyfriend, who has been nothing but accommodating and understanding, even though you keep blowing him off. Now talk. And don't give me that," she added, as he tossed his head back and forth, eyes squeezed shut, moaning. "I know more about heroin than you, so don't even try to convince me to believe you're still too fucked up to talk, and don't expect me to be sympathetic." He covered his hands with his eyes, and I was a little concerned- Larxene had said that he'd almost overdosed. What if he really was still in danger? I shot her a worried look, and she shook her head, telling me not to worry.

"A couple months..." He muttered, not looking at either of us. Larxene swore violently.

"So by that you mean five or six?" He didn't answer, telling us everything we needed to know. "Dem, this can't go on. You know it can't; you almost died before, and this time, you've got more to lose. Don't do that to us... Don't do that to Zexion. You don't want to hurt him, do you?" He shook his head, and when he finally took his hands away from his face, his cheeks were tear-stained.

"Zex... I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." I was at a loss for words, instead sitting at the top of the bed, stroking his hair gently. How the fuck was I supposed to react to this? Larxene sighed.

"Are you going to be okay with him, Zex?" She asked, standing and stretching.

"I... will he be okay?" She seemed to know what she was doing...

"Yeah, and Axel should be here soon." I nodded. "Alright, then I gotta get going. Just call me if you need anything." I walked her to the door. "Zex..." She paused, her hand on the doorknob, then turned to face me. "It will get better. We'll get him through this... we won't lose him." She smiled at me, but it was a very tired smile, and it looked sorta out of place on her strong (usually angry) face. "Before, he didn't really have anything going for him. Now... now he has you." She smiled again, hugging me suddenly. I stiffened, surprised, but hugged her back (a bit awkwardly). "See you later, Zex. Like I said, just call or text me if you need anything."

"Thank you so much, Larxene. Drive carefully... thanks..." I trailed off, waving as she got into her car. When she started the car, I went back inside, resuming my former post next to Demyx. He started slightly as I sat down.

"'M sorry, Zexion," he started, but I shushed him.

"Don't worry about it right now, love. We'll deal with it in the morning, okay?"

"Are you mad at me?" It broke my heart the way his voice shook, as weak as his body.

"No, Demyx," I sighed, laying down next to him and wrapping my arms protectively around his painfully thin form. I kissed him softly as he nestled in next to me. "Right now, I'm just happy that you're okay, and that you're here with me."

* * *

___Trust only movement. Life happens at the level of events, not of words. Trust only movement. _  
_~Alfred Adler_

___We do not err because truth is difficult to see. It is visible at a glance. We err because this is more comfortable. _  
_~Alexander Solzhenitsyn_

* * *

A/N: Hey, sorry it took me longer than expected to update... my rat Phoebe died, so I was kinda in a funk. sorry. :/

also, I don't know much about heroin, other than what I researched for this. And I saw Trainspotting, so I'm never trying heroin, thank you very much. :l anyway, if I get anything wrong, sorry. let me know, and I'll fix it.

sorry if the last half is kinda messed up; I had a vicodin a while ago.

thank you for all the reviews; they motivate me. soooo, let me know what you think! thanks for reading!


End file.
